


О превратностях климата

by WTF Max Frei 2021 (fandom_Max_Frei)



Series: WTF Max Frei 2021. Спецквест [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Max Frei 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Max_Frei/pseuds/WTF%20Max%20Frei%202021
Summary: А также о тюремщиках, заключённых, хищниках, жертвах, азарте Игры и последствиях некоторых желаний.
Series: WTF Max Frei 2021. Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196831
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	О превратностях климата

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дебют в Хогвартсе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892296) by [fandom Max Frei 2020 (fandom_Max_Frei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Max_Frei/pseuds/fandom%20Max%20Frei%202020), [Olenb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olenb/pseuds/Olenb). 



> Автор вдохновился идеей кроссовера этих миров из фика "Дебют в Хогвартсе"

Лето выдалось засушливым. Можно было бы сказать, что оно засушливо на редкость, если бы речь шла о любой другой точке земного шара, но в этом месте каждое лето было жарче предыдущего. А когда оно заканчивалось, наступали проливные дожди, и шли аж до следующей весны, словно небо поссорилось с землёй и насылает тучи, чтобы не видеть больше свою заклятую подругу. В такие дни стены башни сквозили сыростью и холодом, а в подвалах начинала скапливаться вода. Но по весне всегда появлялось солнце, и воздух становился густым от пара.

В этом месте хорошей погоды просто не существовало. Если не считать самого начала осени, когда прохлада ещё казалась приятной после изнуряющей духоты прошедшего лета, но начало осени единственный обитатель башни не любил больше всего, потому что именно осенью начинаются занятия в школах. И его редкий гость возвращался к своим обязанностям, чтобы снова появиться на пороге башни в самый разгар жары, до которой теперь оставалось бесчисленное множество дней, часов и секунд, похожих друг на друга, как эти первые срывающиеся с неба капли.

Весь его мир был заключён в созерцании этого унылого однообразия уже долгие годы, и единственный вид досуга, который ещё оставался в его распоряжении — это сон. Кажется, за последние десятилетия он изобрёл больше способов и мест для сна, чем любой из ныне живущих. Но так и не научился выбираться во сне за пределы собственного воображения. Даже не имея таланта, можно достичь фантастических результатов почти в любом деле, если в твоём распоряжении голая вечность, заполненная лишь мерно барабанящими по стёклам каплями. Но ему достался хороший тюремщик. Лучший из существующих.

Конечно, он пытался. Кто бы не пытался на его месте? Но даже от скуки бабочка, насаженная на булавку, не может натренировать крылья достаточно сильно, чтобы слезть с неё и улететь. Так что оставалось лишь видеть сны о местах, в которых ему довелось побывать при жизни, и наслаждаться редкими визитами своего единственного гостя. Единственного, кто вообще мог бы найти дорогу в это место, ведь заклинания, которыми он окружил башню, с неудовольствием пропускали даже своего хозяина.

Все знали, что директор Хогвартса был невероятно занятым человеком. Управлять школой чародейства и волшебства, да ещё и построенной в Сердце мира — само по себе занятие энергозатратное, а ведь он кроме прочего успевал ещё дружить с королём и играть в политику с великим магистром единственного оставшегося в королевстве ордена. Никто не удивлялся, если тот надолго покидал школу посреди лета. В конце концов, когда бы ещё тот мог оставить свой пост, не рискуя, что Хогвартс за время его отсутствия погрузится в хаос.

Но этим летом он что-то задерживался.

  
  
  


День выдался на редкость паскудным, солнце плавило кожу и слепило глаза. Мужчина лежал на крыше башни, закинув ногу на ногу и подложив скрещенные ладони под голову, черепица привычно упиралась острыми краями в мягкую кожу, так и не огрубевшую за годы жизни в столь непригодных для этого условиях. Крыша была единственным местом, где он мог выбраться за пределы своей тюрьмы, если это можно было так назвать. По крайней мере, она была снаружи.

Сухой жаркий ветер трепал рубашку, не принося ни капли облегчения, но такие вещи как комфорт уже очень давно не имели никакого значения. Он перестал жаждать комфорта задолго до того, как был заперт здесь. В крепости, которую сам когда-то строил как тюрьму для своих врагов. Вместилище бесконечного страха, первобытного ужаса, призванное медленно сводить своих обитателей с ума нескончаемой чередой ночных кошмаров. Сейчас оно могло бы свести с ума разве что своим однообразием. Ночные кошмары стали первым, от чего он избавился, признав их непрактичность.

В сотне метров от крепости словно из миража возникла одинокая фигура, завёрнутая в дорогую серую мантию. Разумеется, с такого расстояния человек не мог видеть, что мантия дорогая. Он просто знал, что других его гость не носил. Лениво поднявшись с нагретой солнцем черепицы, мужчина тенью скользнул в приоткрытый люк и скрылся в глубине башни. К тому моменту, как визитёр добрался до парадной двери, он успел занять стратегически важный подоконник — место, с которого было удобно следить за входящими, оставаясь в тени. Крайне удобно для засады.

Дверь отворилась с противным скрипом, и человек, вошедший в неё, поморщился, как от зубной боли. Уже в следующую секунду в его сторону устремились два смертных шара, но оба они лопнули, как мыльные пузыри, не достигнув цели. Человек обернулся.

— Вот так ты встречаешь гостей? — весело спросил он, отряхивая полы мантии от невидимой глазу пыли.

— Я тебя уже не ждал.

Это была едва ли правда, поскольку кроме как ожиданием, заняться в этой башне было решительно нечем.

— И правда, что-то я припозднился в этом году. Было много дел. Я, видишь ли, обзавёлся учеником.

— У тебя сотни учеников, — фыркнул мужчина. — И каждый год появляются новые.

— Ты не хочешь пройти в гостиную? Или сначала предпочтёшь разгромить прихожую в смертельной схватке?

Мужчина задумчиво провёл пальцем по подбородку, прежде чем спрыгнуть с подоконника.

— А что, был бы интересный опыт.

— Я привёз камру, — доверительно сообщил его гость. — И она остывает.

— Уверен, эта проблема решится очень быстро, если ты просто поставишь её на окно с солнечной стороны дома. Не пройдёт и пяти минут, как она закипит.

Они поднялись по деревянной лестнице, сделали несколько шагов вдоль узкого коридора, почти полностью лишённого света и оттого чуть более прохладного, чем остальная часть башни, и оказались в небольшой комнате, служившей хозяину и узнику этого места чем-то вроде гостиной. Человек в серой мантии уселся в широкое кресло напротив входа, куда садился каждый раз, когда приезжал. Кресло так привыкло подпирать его задницу, как выразился бы сам гость, что принципиально пустовало все десять месяцев его отсутствия.

— Есть в этом что-то безумное — пить горячую камру в такую жару, — усмехнулся мужчина, присаживаясь прямо на пол. В отличие от своего гостя, он не имел привычки сидеть на одном и том же месте.

— Есть нечто безумное в том, чтобы приезжать сюда, тем более — в такую жару, — передразнил тот.

— Я никогда не сомневался в том, что ты безумен, Кеттариец. Только безумец решил бы оставить меня в живых.

— Никто не называет меня так уже больше тридцати лет.

— Уверен, кое-кто всё же называет, — усмехнулся Лойсо. — Друзья молодости, которых ты не успел прикончить. Сыграем в карты?

Глаза Кеттарийца сверкнули азартным блеском.

— Не так уж много друзей молодости мне удалось прикончить, — возразил он. — И на что же ты предлагаешь играть?

— А какие варианты?

Лойсо демонстративно обвёл руками окружающее пространство.

— На желание, конечно. Это единственное, что у меня осталось по твоей милости.

— Тебя сюда привели твои желания, а не я.

— Ты намекаешь, что они же способны вытащить меня из этой дыры?

— Да ни на что я не намекаю, — отмахнулся Кеттариец, доставая колоду откуда-то из внутренних карманов своего лоохи. — На желание так на желание.

— Признайся, ты слишком азартен.

— Я азартен в самый раз.

Лойсо тихо рассмеялся таким же сухим и тёплым смехом, как окружающий их воздух.

— Однажды твоё собственное любопытство сотворит с тобой самую злую шутку, Кеттариец. Не пытайся отнекиваться. Я прекрасно помню твои слова. Красивая телега, если ты хочешь повергнуть в трепет впечатлительную молодёжь. Но я-то знаю, что всё ты способен. Я  _ чувствую _ . Любопытство — довольно освежающее ощущение для того, кто последние тридцать лет провёл в собственноручно построенной тюрьме.

Первую партию в крак они сыграли вничью.

— Давай обозначим ставки.

Кеттариец усмехнулся.

— Ещё не проиграл, а уже просишь меня загадать желание?

— Я просто надеюсь, что это будет не желание провести со мной ночь, — скривился Лойсо. — Загадывай. Я стану лучше играть, если мне будет за что сражаться.

— В таком случае я всенепременно загадаю именно это.

Вторую партию Лойсо проиграл со свистом.

— И это твоё «лучше»? — удивился Джуффин.

— Лучше — это не обязательно про победу.

Самодовольный вид Лойсо красноречиво демонстрировал, что тот никогда не ставил себе целью выиграть эту партию.

— В этом месте гости столь редки, что я не мог пренебречь случаем задержать тебя подольше. К тому же, в условиях ставки не было ни слова о сексе. Только о ночи. Ты. Я. Карты. Возможно, у меня даже найдётся бутылочка осского аша на такой случай.

— Здесь есть алкоголь, который ты до сих пор не выпил? — изумился Джуффин.

— Что за радость пить одному.

— Ладно, тащи сюда свою бутылку.

Они прервали игру, чтобы выяснить, в каком из бесконечных подвалов крепости расположился винный погреб. Годы оставили след на деревянной мебели, винные полки разбухли и поросли плесенью, но их содержимое осталось целым, хоть и покрылось толстым слоем пыли. Лойсо смахнул и то, и другое небрежным движением руки, придирчиво осмотрел древесину.

— Давно я не заходил сюда, — хмыкнул он, мягко проводя ладонью по неровной стенке шкафа, словно оглаживая её. Та послушно выпрямлялась под его руками, принимая свой первозданный вид.

Кеттариец, демонстративно не глядя в эту сторону, принялся изучать содержимое полок.

— На эту я бы, пожалуй, даже сыграл, — заявил он, вытаскивая из дальнего ряда пузатую бутылочку мутно-зелёного стекла.

— Я подарю её тебе, когда выберусь отсюда, — величественно предложил Лойсо.

Кеттариец хмыкнул.

— И как же ты собираешься это сделать?

— Выиграю свою свободу в карты, конечно.

Лойсо мягко отобрал у своего гостя бутылку и спрятал её в глубине шкафа. Критично оглядел своё имущество и достал одну из тех, которые лежали с краю.

— Пожалуй, эта подойдёт. Шимара, тысяча девятьсот двадцать первый. Год нашего знакомства. Хороший год.

— Тебе не хватит вечности, чтобы выиграть в карты свободу.

— И сколько же раз мне, по-твоему, нужно тебя обыграть?

Его гость задумался. Они медленно поднялись обратно в гостиную. Вечерело, и Лойсо открывал все окна на своём пути, чтобы впустить в башню хоть немного прохлады. Не то чтобы он до сих пор нуждался в подобных вещах, но ощущать свежий ветер на коже было приятно.

— Полагаю, не меньше, чем кирпичей, из которых построена эта крепость, — наконец ответил Кеттариец, когда Лойсо поставил перед ним два пустых стакана и откупорил бутылку.

— Это можно, — усмехнулся Лойсо.

— Ты так уверен, что справишься? — хорошо спрятанное —  _ но не от него _ — восхищение заставило его самодовольно осклабиться.

— Ты не сказал, что не принимаешь ставку. А значит, у меня неплохие шансы.

Лойсо отсалютовал гостю своим стаканом, желтоватая жидкость блеснула янтарным в свете заходящего солнца.

Теперь ему было, ради чего побеждать, и игра пошла бодрее. Он обыграл Кеттарийца два раза подряд — неслыханная дерзость. Распалённый азартом, тот даже отставил в сторону осский аш, чтобы одну за другой тут же выиграть три партии.

Солнце медленно скрывалось за горизонтом, и в башне один за другим зажигались маленькие жёлтые фонарики. Осский аш приятно горячил кровь, азарт подталкивал вперёд. Кеттариец сбросил свой тюрбан на пол и то и дело одёргивал ворот мантии. Лойсо успел забыть, что духота этого места делает с другими людьми. Впрочем, на способности его гостя мыслить она явно не сказывалась, потому что тот продолжал вести в их маленьком счёте побед.

Лойсо потянулся со своего места, чтобы коснуться шеи Кеттарийца тыльной стороной руки. Та была чуть влажной от пота. Он мог бы предложить переместиться в подвалы — теоретически, там должно было найтись хоть одно приличное помещение, или такое, которое стало бы приличным, если над ним немного поколдовать. Но Лойсо не горел желанием проявлять гостеприимство перед этим человеком. А других объектов для проявления гостеприимства у него не было.

Кеттариец проследил за движением его руки с нарочито вежливым любопытством. Лойсо скользнул ладонью по его коже и сомкнул пальцы вокруг шеи.

— Ты пьян и дезориентирован от жары. Я мог бы задушить тебя голыми руками прямо сейчас.

Насмешливый вопрос, вспыхнувший во взгляде гостя, в словесной форме явно звучал бы как «ты сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь?». Лойсо, конечно, не верил — знал, что не смог бы задушить этого человека и после дюжины бутылок осского аша, — но как приятно было думать о том, чтобы сжать пальцы сильнее.

— Ты так и не озвучил своё желание, — напомнил он, поднимаясь на коленях, чтобы придвинуться ближе к Кеттарийцу.

— Ну почему же, — возразил тот. — Я сделал это ещё в начале вечера.

— Чушь, — прошипел Лойсо, втягивая носом воздух в миллиметре от его шеи. Кеттариец вдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Это было смешно. Прямо перед ним билась венка, но вместо того, чтобы поддаться соблазну вцепиться в неё зубами, Лойсо аккуратно прижался к ней — губами, и только. Кожа Кеттарийца была влажная и чуть солоноватая на вкус. Прошёлся языком. Прикусил зубами, оттягивая кожу — совсем не так, как отчаянно хотелось, играючись. Подойти так близко к жертве и не нападать — в этом было нечто безумное и одновременно притягательное.

— Тебе не нужны предлоги, чтобы взять меня, — усмехнулся Лойсо, отталкивая Кеттарийца на спинку кресла и взбираясь сверху. Чужие руки накрыли его лопатки, притягивая ближе для требовательного поцелуя. Он прикусил нижнюю губу мужчины с хриплым смехом. Безумие напополам с осским ашем летало в горячем летнем воздухе.

— Ты собираешься сделать это прямо здесь? — удивлённо спросил Кеттариец, когда Лойсо принялся расстёгивать брошь на его лоохи.

— Это место ничем не отличается от любого другого в крепости, — раздражённо проворчал Лойсо, впиваясь губами в оголившийся участок ключицы.

Кеттариец усмехнулся, принимая игру.

— Особые пожелания?

— Я не пойму, если ты решишь проявить заботливость.

  
  
  


В этом месте солнце палило так сильно, что вся трава, пытавшаяся прорасти под стенами крепости, мгновенно выгорала. Лойсо вальяжно раскинулся на грубой деревянной кровати, заправленной лишь старой выцветшей простынёй.

— Неужели тебе действительно необходимо уходить так скоро?

— У меня много дел в Хогвартсе. Как я уже сказал, я обзавёлся учеником.

Лойсо отмахнулся от этой фразы как от назойливой мухи, которых здесь не водилось. Даже мухи не выдерживали такой жары.

— Все твои ученики до осени разбежались, Кеттариец.

— А я не говорил, что он студент Хогвартса.

— Ты вообще не особо говорил, — парировал Лойсо и тут же удивлённо вскинул брови. — И кто же это тогда?

— О, уверен, вы бы спелись. Я чрезмерно рад, что вы не знакомы, — усмехнулся — нет, уже не Кеттариец —  _ директор Халли _ . Резкая перемена маски ощущалась как пощёчина. С этим человеком Лойсо ничего не связывало. Он пожал плечами, словно утратил всякий интерес к диалогу, и вышел из комнаты. К тому моменту, как он взобрался на крышу и привычно улёгся на раскалённую черепицу Нурменгарда, гость уже покинул крепость и теперь медленно отдалялся к границе окружавшего её заклинания.

— Семнадцать из пятисот четырнадцати тысяч шестисот шестидесяти шести, — пробормотал Лойсо с усмешкой, прежде чем погрузиться в дрёму.


End file.
